Uncharted A new beginning
by Senna123
Summary: Athena and Crystal have been working on this hunt for over a year now, and when they finally get the first clue it is all taken away from them. Nate, Sully, and Sam are in competition not only with Shoreline, who has stolen the only piece of evidence they had, but are now forced to work with two treasure hunters who are also looking for the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Nate-X-oc Same-X-oc** **Most original characters will show there faces in this story one way or another, but it is mainly Nate,Sully,Same and 2 Oc's of story runs along the lines of uncharted 4, but of course some parts wont line up with the game because, well they are made up my me and some story lines wont be included. This will have violence, gore, cursing, and your typical amazing adventure!** **leave a comment if you wish me to continue! I also approve of helpful tips on what I should be writing. Want more detail? less detail? ect please comment~** **I know some of the original game has time skips, but for my story it is all going to be linear time wise. And this chapter will be a lot longer then all the rest just because this is the very first chapter, and I want all of you guys to get into the adventure first.**

The winds blew hot air, and the daily suns rays made it even worse as the panama country side bustled with dust and roaming hoards of people. It was a uncivilized region compared to the U.S. with dirt road, and what looked like sandstone bricks for almost any building that was within a 100 yard radius. It was the slums of the Panama town, still to hard to pronounce.A mission was in hand and in reach, but still to far away to call a victory. It was hard to maneuver the town that seemed to wind up and down at every turn, and stairs were the main ways of transportation to get anywhere outside the slums and into the high living, if you could call it that, and finally to the destination at hand. That cross would be theirs...

 **Chapter 1** **The Panama Cross**

All that could be herd was the bustle of rushing people, and the loud murmur of conversation from each and every individual that crowded the dirt streets of the slums. Dirt filled the air with every foot step as two forms could easily be seem through the crowds of Panamanian people, two obvious foreign girls dressed to the top in summer gear making there way through the city. Brushing the dark red strands of hair from her face, the one leading quickly pulled out an old and tattered piece of paper from a side pocket, while the follower quickly stopped to gaze over a shoulder, and read along with her companion. **"Athena the tower is over there, on the cliff side. not through the high livings.** "

The girl spoke soft as she removed her finger from the map, light honey eyes that was once looking over her friends shoulder, shifted to look into the distance of the humongous cliffs that almost seemed to tower over the city itself. It was true, the map showed the tower directly to the left of were they were going, avoiding the higher livings area all together. That was if they wanted to scale the cliffs to reach it. Athena again brushed a strand of red hair behind her ear before placing the map back into her pocket, looking over the town to the same cliffs that towered over it. With a sigh she looked with bright icy eyes to the girl standing next to her, motioning a hand for her to lead the way.

 **"I figured we could cut through the other side of town so that we could avid climbing hours worth of cliff side, and just take the stair all the way up..."** Athena gave her words a second thought as she glaces to Crystal, who was awaiting an answer while quickly tying her ebony black hair in a bun. **"You know...on second thought lets climb the cliffs...** " Crystal could all but laugh at Athena's remark, placing a nicely tanned arm around the shoulders of her partner as they made there way back through town.

It took a good 45 minutes for the duo to made there way through town, and then through a mile of thick foliage to reach the base of the sky high cliffs. They were both free climbers, and considered themselves experts at the job as they wasted no time in gripping a rock or hole in the cliff side to ascend themselves upwards. Both wearing backpacks filled with necessities, and it took a good while to reach the point were they were both above the tree line, finding a little ledge for a minutes rest before continuing there long journey up. They found that talking was the best way to keep each other moving, waiting so that one would no fall behind just in case of an emergency that could easily be the death of one or even both of them.

 **"You got it Crystal? The top is only a few feet away"**

Athena spoke through her staggered breaths, obviously worn out from the long climb. But she new how far she could push herself, and this mountain was a lot easier then others she had climbed.

 **"No I got it, almost to your feet keep going."** Crystal spoke through a grunt as she hoisted herself up a rather long ledge, gripping the hole in the rock before pulling herself up with a small jump so that she could reach the next. Gripping the rock harshly she began to pull herself up when the rock dislodged from the cliff side, and Crystal went sliding a few inches down before her hand cought on to one of the very small ledges. She cried out as she hung on for dear life with one hand, brown eyes looking down at the death defying drop. Quickly she swung around so that she could grab with her other hand and secure her possession on the rock. **"Crystal! are you alright.."** Athena shouted, icy eyes peering down the almost vertical mountain at her friend who almost fell to her death. Though it would not be the first time any one of them almost fell to there deaths doing this. Her heart was beating a million miles a second at that point and could only watch as her friend began to make her way up once more.

 **"Yea..im fine... that was a close one"** Crystal could only laugh as she realized her life was hanging in the balance only moments ago, but thus the life of free climbers like herself and Athena, there was no certainty they would come back alive in the first place. The top was in sight and Athena was the first to make it up, gripping the edge with a sigh of relieve before pulling her body up and over onto solid ground once more. Sweat was dripping down the side of her face and neck while she panted, leaning over slightly so that her arm hung down off the ledge and Crystal could grab a hold to hoist herself up as well. There muscles burned long after they reached the top, feeling almost like melting jello neither one wanted to move, but they both new they needed to get a move on before someone got there first. Not that they were in competition with anyone that they new of, but you never know who was secretly looking for the same thing. Crystal was the first to get up, groaning a little as she leaned up to scan the open world bellow the cliff they just scaled. The sun was setting behind the clouds as a deep pink hue spread over the light blue sky's, the forest bellow seemed to spread out for miles as it touched the bottom of the sun as it sank. It was truly a sight to see. But good things could not last forever as she finally hauled herself to her feet and turned to look at the scattered trees before her. Athena too stood up after a moment of gazing and took out the map from earlier.

 **"So,we are here. That means the tower should actually be visible right about now..."** Athena and Crystal both began the hunt for the seemingly camouflaged tower, eyes scanning side to side before finally a hint of gray seemed to peek out from the vines. The tower was covered in overflowing foliage, almost completely hidden to the outside world, and it was no wonder to either of them on why it was rarely found by others. Without a single word they both took off on a slight jog, brushing past the trees and branches that seemed to hand almost to the ground itself, making there way quickly to the tower.

The tower itself was surrounded by tall stone walls, thick with layers of brick and an iron rusted gate sealed shut by chains and the rust that clung to it. Bricks were everywhere near the base as holes and cracks littered the surface, even the tower had one whole side knocked out of it along with a caved in roof. Trees and the all around jungle attire seemed to grow in every spot it could along the bricks, it was as if nature was taking back the land man had distorted to build such a place. Crystal stopped to admire the handy-work of such an old building, it must have took at least a year to build such a large place. Looking to Athena who was quickly putting her long red hair into a messy bun, she got very curious on the details of the tower. Athena was the history geek of the pair, she new everything about almost every place they went, Crystal had a little incite mainly from Athena, but she was more of the down and dirty type. She was the fighter, the steelier, and the killer of the group.

 **"So this tower was a prison right?"** Crystal asked as she once again took a gaze all the way up to the top of the large tower, squinting a little against the setting sun. Athena loved explaining things to people, so giving her the chance made her even more exited about the whole thing.

 **"Yes it was a prison. Used to well you know what a prison is for. It is stated that Henry Avery's First mate Burns, was hung for treason at the very top of the tower were his cell use to be. Avery gave him something, something very important that could possibly lead us to were Avery hid his treasure."** With that they both began to servey any possible way in, the gate was useless, and the only large enough hole to get into was at least 10 feet off the ground. That was when Athena carefully climbed up onto a portion of the fallen wall at the back of the tower, rubbing her hand together before leaping out and gripped an old broken board that stuck out from the flooring. It creaked under her weight as she swung once more from the plank to the edge were the wood seemed to cave in, It instantly snapped off from the force as she lifted herself up into what seemed to be the first floor of the prison tower. Due to all the holes in the stone, she easily walked back outside and jumped the small gap between the tower and what was guessed to be the guards post, a flat stone floor that over looked the top of the wall.

 **"hear Crystal, climb up hear and Ill pull you up."** Athena shouted as she appeared up on the top wall, laying down on her belly to await her companion. Crystal quickly started to ease her way up, gripping onto almost nonexistent crevices as to try and reach her friend, only able to climb a couple feet up before the path stopped. That was when she would have to jump and rely on Athena's strength to pull her up, so that she would not fall and break something. God she loved free climbing. With that she counted and threw herself up into the air with an outstretched arm, feeling Athena quickly grab a hold of her wrist to pull her up. Crystal did the same as she grabbed the top of the wall with her other hand, helping hoist her body weight the rest of the way up. That was one problem solved as they both stood to brush the dust off there clothes, looking at the tower for a more safe route up to the top. Jumping back over to the first floor Athena a crystal had it a bit easy as the stone staircase that spiraled all the way up was mostly in tact, with a spot here and there they would have to jump or shimmy there way across, but that was mere child's play compared to what they just went through. Reaching the top of the stairs the original walls that held in Burns were all but destroyed, leaving the room itself almost rubble. The walls were mostly intact as both girls stopped to look at them, carving of weird symbol's and check marks littered every piece of clean stone. He was in this building for years before his death, and Athena couldn't but help get chills from the thought.

 **"Being in hear for years..I could not imagine..."** Crystal stated at a low tone, as if speaking would crumble the rest of the standing tower. **"Lets look at your journal and see what we can find"** Athena nodded a reply before taking out her book to look at what she drew about the tower before they left, showing the same symbol's that were carved into the stones.

 **"These symbols Burns carved are the same ones we found on the map. They are all Latin words and roman numerals.."** Athena spoke as she was reading through her own mind, along with the journal in hand. The whole room was carved up with them, but two that stood out was a sun and moon carving.

 **"Hold on, The sun and moon carvings over there...they are zodiac symbols not Latin."** Athena explained as she carefully took a few steps over to the fine lined carvings. **"They are Sagittarius and Scorpio.."** Crystal chimed in as she too followed after, searching her mind for any answers as Athena turned to look at her. **" Sagittarius and Scorpio represent X and II in roman numerals. Or 10 and 11. And all of these carving are roman numerals."** **"So lets just find the one that is XII"** Crystal yet again chimed in after her friend, who smiled at her once more before placing the book back into her back pocket. Quickly they both searched each and every carving on the wall, up and down, even behind the rubble until Crystal whistled a signal for Athena to come over. And so she did as they both peered at the one large brick that had the carving XII on it, Athena cupping her hand so that her fingers were together and dug her fingernails into the stone as hard as she could, shimmying it a little out at a time. Grabbing the other end she was able to pull the brick fully out, and tossed it across the room. Both looked at each other with a moments hesitation, neither wanted to stick there hand in a dark hole were anything could quickly chop there arm off, or worse. But Athena took the lead and slowly stuck her hand in to feel around, jumping a little when her finger tips brushed across something smooth and cold. Quickly she grabbed it and pulled back her arm. **"A cross...But pirates were not religious were they?"** Crystal asked as both sets of eyes were staring at it with intensity. Athena slowly flipped the cross over as the setting suns light glinted off the brass, seeing a Latin phrase carved in the back. She quickly red it out loud as Crystal grabbed it, taking a look for herself.

 **"I dont know, but it says Digna Factis Recipimus... We receive the due reward of are deeds."** Neither of them have gotten so close to solving something like this, most of it was diving or scaling to reach something of worth, but not treasure hunting. Not until know.

 **"Its a cross of sorts but from hear it looks like st. Dismas's cross."** An unfamiliar voice sounded behind both girls who almost jumped out of there own skin, turning around as quick as they could to see who was behind them. Athena quickly placed a hand to her hip were a large knife lay rest in its holster, while Crystal took a couple steps behind. It was a man standing in the only exit out, tall and one could say handsome as he leaned against the entryway out of breath. He was dressed in an all blue uniform, a prison uniform, from a prison that just so happen to lay right beside the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Plans on escape**

Neither one seemed to speak to the shady stranger, Crystal keeping the closest eye on him while Athena inspected the cross even closer. it was broken. The bottom was smashed too bits, and the whole thing was hollow like something once was placed inside.

 **"So I thought...the cross was already used. Someone must have took whatever was inside.."** The stranger spoke once again, taking a couple steps towards the girls as he brushed his already brown spiked hair back out of his face. It looked as if he was thinking while he scanned the room, dark brown eyes glancing at the hand that was firmly held to the knife.

 **"Oh, there is no need for that, I got what I wanted."** His hands were in the air as if to say please dont stab me, eyes locked on to the two girls who seemingly sighed and relaxed a bit. But he was not stupid enough to try anything, they were more prepared then he was.

He seemed to have all that he wanted from the girls, taking a step back towards the hole in the wall he climbed up from. It creaked loudly under his weight with every step, and everyone seemingly cringed when they realized it was going to snap any moment

 **"Ok...lets...lets just not move"** He stated very slowly, his eyes drifting around for any way out of it.

Crystal and Athena dared not move as there eyes drifted to the floor that was already bending under there weight, not that they weighed so much, but the flooring had nothing on if for over 100 years. And the sudden change was all it took. It creaked again, and the pause after was almost as heart wrenching as the fall itself as the boards under the girls feet suddenly snapped and the whole flooring went with it. It was an almost 3 story fall as all three tried there best to grab ah old of anything, so that they would not land on the hard stone bellow.

Athena reached out quickly as part of the stone that was connected to the broken flooring stuck out, wrapping her fingers around it to stop her descent. Crystal rushed past her with a cry as she managed to grab a hold of Athena's hand, jerking them both down a little from the weight. The stone was not going to hold forever as they hung there, still at least 10 feet above the ground.

Athena slowly looked down with a wince as she stared downward to the floor, glancing around to see if the man from before was still around. His grunting was the only thing that told her he was there, not being able to look behind her she new he was also trying to find a way down.

 **"Ok, Crystal im going to drop you. This is going to fall apart"**

Athena groaned as she felt her hand begin to slip from the stone edge, slowly letting Crystal slide through her grasp, and land hard on the ground bellow with a grunt. Her landing echoed through the tower as she stood, looking up at Athena before looking to the stanger who was making his way up the wall and to a nearby window above him. It was not even moments after as very loud sounds started to get closer and closer to the tower, sirens and men loudly shouting in some foreign language.

 **"SHIT! Athena we need to go. We are not supost to be hear!"**

Athena dropped now as well, looking down as the ground came fast to her feet with a loud thud. She managed to land somewhat upright with a little off balance arm waving, before standing and frantically looking for the way out as the prison guards rushed into the abandoned tower.

A large car was parked in the entrance were the rusted gate use to be, with at least 10 prison guards with guns and bats surrounding it. They were all shouting and looking around for the obvious man in the blue uniform, who managed to climb through the window and slide down the swift ledge that led to the side of the prison. He was long gone before the girls could even make it out of the tower, running into the thick foliage as a couple guards trailed them.

They were running towards the prison, which was the the most stupid thing they could do at that moment, but it was the only way not blocked by guards with very large guns. The grass the almost as tall as they were as they rushed through it, taking the risk to look behind them as the guards were quickly gaining on them, still shouting in the Portuguese language.

 **"We are so screwed Athena! we have no way off the cliff."**

Crystal was frantic as they ran along the side of the prison, eyes constantly glancing around for any possible way out of the mess they got into.

Athena suddenly pointed as she noticed the same man from before, jumping across a small gap to reach an open gate bellow the whole prison itself. Athena and Crystal dashed for it around the corner, jumping over the gap, and rushed right behind the prisoner. Crystal closed the gate and quickly hugged the wall as at least 5 guards rushed past, not even glancing at the dark hole that was behind the rusted old gate.

 **"What are you guys doing!? this is the worst place for you hide! there is no way back out!"**

The stranger angrily whispered at the two girls, realizing he was followed and stopped to see what the hell they were thinking. Rushing into the prison as guards were chasing them was like finishing half of here job for them, and the girls had no clue he was not actually a prisoner.

 **"What did you expect us to do? jump off the cliff? we cant really climb down it with guns firing at us. And the only other way down is guarded 24/7 by the prison."**

Athena was the one who shot back a remark, blue eyes glaring as she spoke, sill whispering just in case a guard decided to back track and find there hideaway. It was also true, there was only one way out and that was to sneak out of the prison that wanted to imprison all of them in the first place.

 **"Well...ok ya, you right."** He sighed and looked back behind him for a moment before doing a spin around, placing a hand to his chin as to think on what to do. The girls were stuck with him now, and risking anything meant him and his brother would end up actually in prison. **"Ok well...my name is Nathan. My friends call me Nate."** He had a some what smile on his lips while holding out a gentle hand as to offer a greeting.

It took a moment for the girls to get situated enough to focus on what he was saying, both looking around at the damp and disgusting hole they were now trapped in. Out of instinct though Athena was the first to shake Nathans hand, nodding a faked smile while looking at something else. Then suddenly she napped to attention at the mention of his name, still gripping his hand as she stared at him.

 **"Wait, Nathan, Nathan Drake?"** She asked as if she was seeing a ghost appear right in front of her, her voice no were near as quiet as before. She looked stunned as they both looked at each other in surprise that she some how new him.

 **"That's right...how...how do you know me?"** He was rather confused at that moment, and gently pulled his hand away from hers as to await an answer. Crystal was all but quiet as Athena announced his full name and quickly smiled, laughing to herself as it finally dawned on her as well.

 **"Sully told us all about you. Hell he never seems to shut up about you when we see him. Haven't herd from him in a while though."** Crystal was more then pleased with herself, now that she could finally after so many years place a face to a name. Both girls stood and smiled at him in remembrance of there encounters with the distant Sullivan. Man they both missed him.

 **"Wait you know Sully? how?"** Nathan was just as stunned as before once they mentioned his only father figure, and was on the line of weather to trust them or not. Though what they spoke of was mostly niceties about him.

 **"Well this is Crystal, and my name is Athena. We have known Sully for years now. We use to take little odd jobs hear and there with him. Though he never skimped on the opportunity to talk about you."** She spoke at a dull whisper now, noticing no one in the area as the guards were plainly excavating the tower. They must have been curious as to why so many people were there.

Nathan and the girls both seemed to relax a lot more then they had been, now in the company of familiar people it was like a building was lifted off there shoulders. But the seemingly quiet and relaxed few minutes they had were quickly interrupted, the clanging and banging of another door down the tunnel could be herd for miles, and none wanted to blow there cover.

 _ **"Dammit that was loud..."**_ A distant voice could be herd now as everyone seemed to freeze in place, eyes glancing to the approaching figure who looked down both directions of the hall way before quickly jog over to them. He had a very large crow bar in hand as he too wore the same blue uniform as Nate, a little taller with swept back hair and those same brown eyes. If Athena could guess, he looked like Nathans brother. Older, way older, but still.

 **"God, Sam you scared the crap out of me." Nathan sighed before turning to his brother. "So did you manage to find a way out of hear? this place was no good. Found a st. Dismas's cross but it was busted. "**

 **"ya, but Vargas is a bust. He knows something is up and demanded half if he was to help any further. We need to leave."** Same sighed as the bad news kept poring in on them, brown eyes looking down as if to think on what to do next, when he suddenly realized it was more than just his brother.

Nathan was catching his brother up to speed as they sort of chit chatted back and forth a bit, with a low tone as if trying to hide something. Both Crystal and Athena glanced at each other with questioning eyes, narrowing them at the two boys, and awaited there conversation to end.

 **"Fine!..Fine they can come. But only because Sully would have my head if I refused"** Sam seemed to shout at his brother, holding his hands up in defeat with a rather angered look on his face. It was obvious the girls were not wanted, but thanks to Sully they were at least getting out of it alive.

 **"Ok, I get that we are not wanted. And that is fine. But can we please leave while the coast is clear? I would hate to get caught in a foreign country prison..."** Crystal finally pitched it, hands firmly on her hips as she spoke to the two boys. She was just as angered to be there as they were, so getting out was the quickest way to part.

 **"There is only one problem...We have to go around to the front to get out. Sully is waiting with his plane in the water bellow. Getting there is going to be tricky."** Sam seemingly signed as he spoke, eyes drifted from Nate to the two girls behind him with a curious gaze. So many questions and no time to ask. He would have to wait till they all got out before asking them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the support! Sorry this took so long. It is a little on the longer side, but I wanted to get it out you~**

 **So please ignore the spelling and other mistakes I made.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Close Call**

Hearing Sam's words brought a little discomfort to both of the girls, they would have to depend on two strangers to get them out alive, and on top of that they had to sneak out of one of the most hostel prisons in Panama. Athena could only look to her partner with a worried gaze, blue eyes glinting off the slight sunlight that filtered though the rusted gate.

 **"Across the prison? he could not have stopped any place closer..of course not"**

Nate seemed to be feeling the same dread as the girls, placing a hand to his chin once more to think on how they were all going to get out of this. He was leaning against the wet stone wall, one hand propping him up as he continued the silence. It was a good few moments before he finally leaned to full height with a defeated sigh and shrugged, dark brown eyes looking to Crystal and then Athena with a doubted gaze.

 **"I cant see any other way around it. We are going to have to make it out one way or another."**

 **"And there is another thing..."** Sam suddenly pitched in after the long silence, the same brown eyes glancing to both girls before his brother. He sighed heavily.

" **Raffe is also here. And he knows we are here as well..."**

Nate could not have made it any more obvious, whoever this Raffe guy was, he was bad news. Athena and Crystal had no clue who he was, but judging on both boys reactions he was a very bad person. Taking that into consideration Athena looked to Crystal, and nodded her head in the direction Sam had came from previously. There was no more time to waist on idle chit chat, they could either wait for someone to find them or make a break for it.

 **"A lot of the guards are out looking around the tower, and I think this is the perfect time to head out. There will be fewer for us to deal with."** Crystal took Athena's hint, looking to the boys as she spoke.

Quickly she took the lead as to walk on over to the other gate, brown eyes scanning every shadow that passed. Nate followed with agreement as he crept up behind her, leaning out of the wall to scout out the other side before motioning that there was no one in the room ahead.

 **"Ladies first."** Sam quietly motioned, looking to Athena with the crowbar still in hand. Sarcastically she smiled before quickly setting off behind Nate and Crystal, pulling out her own knife she held at her hip. If there was going to be a fight there was no way she was going in empty handed. Crystal also carried a knife strapped to her left thigh, though she seemed to leave it sheathed until the time came.

The group wasted no time in getting topside, quickly hiding behind lockers, boxes, barrels, anything that could really mask there presence. Nate and Sam were fine for the most part, wearing the prison uniform set off no alarms with anyone, except maybe a few. Crystal and Athena had to stay perfectly hidden however, a prisoner would waist no time in running to tattle hoping to get a reward for there good deeds, and that was exactly what they didn't need. Not to mention the more 'perverted' prisoners in the area.

The laundry room was the last room until the cort yard, where they would have to make there quick escape. It was a very dark and dirty room with white walls, and rows upon rows of old washers and dryers. No one was in the room at that moment, being locked in there cells for the afternoon. It was the perfect place to stop. **"We need to get you girls a prison outfit so you wont be as noticed..Stay hear and dont be seen."** Nate quietly whispered as he leaned over his shoulder to talk to them, nodding to Sam who got up and followed his brother behind the washing machines. Finding a uniform was no problem, but they would hardly fit such petite females.

Nate rummaged around the dryer a few moments as Sam kept a close watch, eyes darting all around to make sure no one saw them and waited for him to grab what he needed before making the short trip back.

 **"What is taking you so long?..."** Sam anxiously whispered, eyes scanning the room behind him for any signs of movement.

 **"Im trying to find a smaller size."** Nate whispered back in a offended tone, grabbing two uniforms that looked about right, though it was a male prison so they would not fit perfectly.

 **"Oh for crying out loud, we arnt meeting the president. We are escaping a prison."** He retorted with his constant angry whisper, now looking at his brother with a more disappointing gaze. They only had a small window, and it was not going to be wasted on looking for the right size of uniforms. "I swear Nate, sometimes..." With that Sam quickly snatched the two clean uniforms from his hands, and briskly walked towards the girls who were leaning against the far wall. They both said a quick thank-you before slipping them on over there original clothing, zipping them up to hide there feminine figure and quickly tied there hair up as discreetly as they could.

Sam was now leading the small group, everyone in a line against the far wall that connected the guard towers to the gate. They would have to find a way up onto the guard towers, and jump down into the jungle without getting shot, so that they could reach sully. This was the hard part Sam was talking about, and at this point there was no turning around. The guards would let the prisoners out for there exercise time at any moment, and that was when they were all going to make a break for it.

Just like clockwork, everyone stayed silent as the guards made there way off the towers and through the cell blocks on the other side of the wall. There were only a few guards on duty now as the rest were all out hunting for whoever was at the tower. Sam looked behind him and quickly signaled for them to go, pressing a finger to his lips as he did so. They would have to run through the cort yard, and past the guard tower that sat in the middle of the area before they could get over the wall. Fortunately the prisoners were all gathering in the yard to begin with, so it made it a little easier.

When the cost was clear one by one they all quickly rushed into the crowd, blending in with a swarm of blue clothing as they kept a close eye on each other. Loosing each other in the mass of prisoners was not something they wanted to happen, there was only once change out and whoever didn't make it, didn't make it period.

A hum of dull murmur started to rise in the air as the hot sun beat down on the heads of everyone in the prison. The uniforms were stuffy and almost closterfobic, especially if they were laid over original clothes in the first place. Athena and Crystal were getting the worst of it as the cotton uniform kept the heat in, and even the warm winds did not help while they casually crept through the crowd.

Athena was the last in the spread out line they made, making sure to follow each other but not look to suspicious. There was only one chance after all. Sweat started to run down the side of her face as the heat continued to beat down on her, Blue eyes glancing around at all the strange faces that surrounded her. Crystal was all the way up front with Sam now, who was already scoping out an escape route around the area, and Nate was quickly catching up with them.

She needed to walk faster, taking it to herself to briskly make her way through the sea of people and catch up. Nate was only a few feet away now as she could feel the eyes started to stare at her all around, people were started to notice there were more then men in the area. Suddenly she felt something grip her shoulder with eminence pressure, forcing her jerk backwards and almost trip over someones foot. She gasped a little from the sudden attack, a bald man filled to the brim with tattoos was harshly holding onto her as one arm hung around her neck and the other her wrist. He was speaking some sort of porchagese to her, something she could not understand, but his intentions were clear enough as she quickly whipped her wrist from his grasp, jabbing her elbow into his exposed side, and grabbed onto the arm that was around her neck. He was obviously taken off guard as he leaned forwards with a grunt from her jab, and winced in extreme pain as he felt his arm twist backwards and be pinned against his shoulder blade.

She was holding him to the brink of dislocating his shoulder, placing a booted foot to his back quickly before forcefully kicking him down to the ground. His shoulder audibly popped, and his cry's of pain filled the air as everyone's attention was now focused her.

 **"Shit...Athena! Run!"**

Crystal cried a good distance away, the group had noticed they were missing one and turned in time to see her quickly down a prison inmate. Athena was in more danger now as the guards quickly started shouting to each other before guns started to be pulled into place. She was the main target now, turning to rush towards the group as the closest guard started to shoot. Every prisoner in the yard now started to curse and hold there hands above there heads, running for any sign of cover they could find.

She could feel the bullets wiz by her as the air was filled with gunfire, they were all so close to her and she was certain one would hit its mark. But none seemed to do the trick as some of the prison men suddenly fell in pain as the missed bullets shot right through them.

Nate quickly jumped up on the side of the wall, it being littered with cracks and holes and was rather easy to climb. He quickly made it to the top, looking around as a guard rushed him with a loud cry. He instantly landed a hard blow to the small guards stomach in which he almost toppled over, grabbing the gun from his hand, and twisted his wrist around with a snap. It didn't take much to push him off the side of the wall then, before aiming and shooting down at the rest of the guards bellow.

 **"Go! Ill cover you!"** He yelled out to the rest, kneeling down behind the wall before popping up every few seconds to shoot. Bullets continued to smack into the cement walls around him, bits and pieces flying off from the force.

Next was Crystal who climbed quickly, reaching the top in a matter of seconds as the last two started to climb as well. They all made it up as the guards bellow were now hiding behind cover, Noticing the bullets in return that flew at them. Nate was a good shot, but his bullets quickly ran out as he threw it aside before everyone in sink jumped over the last wall to freedom.

It was a long fall to the ground as everyone landed harshly, having to catch themselves with there hands and knees before quickly standing up. They wasted no time in speaking as they all instantly dashed into the thick jungle, tree vines and the long grass whipping around them as they ran. The guards must have reached the top at that point as bullets against started to wiz by everyone, hearing there loud footsteps as the guards tried to keep up.

It was hard to see as the foliage whipped past them at every second, feeling the mud and dirt squish under there boots before a bright and sudden clearing opened in front of them. Athena quickly placed a hand above her eyes to shield the bright sun, watching Nate's figure suddenly dispensary over the edge of the shadowed cliff. His yelling could be herd still as the other three all rushed for it, only a couple more feet to go and they were home bound.

Athena quickly turned as a loud cry echoed through the air, along with the sound of someone hitting the ground harshly. She only had that split moment to see what the hell happened when someone smashed into her side and threw her into the dirt as well. The force was the only thing that managed to role them down the small slope, and off the cliff side as all three descended.

The water came quickly as Athena shielded her head from the hard blow into the water, landing head first into the icy cold ocean. All sounds seemed to disappear and all she felt was the cold wash of the waves the water produced, managing to frantically swim to the surface once she caught the quick glimpse of the sun. Bursting out of the water with a gasp she tried to stay above as the thick waves kept washing over her. Crystal and Sam were no were in sight, and the water that was constantly washing into her eyes did not help.

She twisted around in the rushing ocean in hopes to see someone, her eyes scouting the blurry resounding when Nate appeared a little ways away. He was already to the white and blue plane that sat gently against the oceans surface, trying to help Crystal pull herself into the doorway as watery blood washed down her exposed leg.

Sam was the last to surface in the water, making it spray around him as he panted from the lack of oxygen. He was struggling to stay above water as he rubbed the salt water and blood from his eyes, running down the side of his face and easily dripped into the cold ocean. Even Athena noticed the small blood pool that started to drift around him as he continued to tread water, coughing it up before finally starting to make his way to the plane.

Athena quickly followed once she managed to calm herself a little more, catching up to him rather quickly as they both made there way to the plane were Nate stood in waiting. The plane was already started as the propeller quickly got its speed going, spraying a constant mist of water around the front.

gripping a hold of the floating steps of the plane they finally reached safety, Sam still holding onto her shoulder for support as he too reached for the steps. It was hard to keep him above water now, and Athena took it on herself to quickly pull herself up and grab a hold of him. Water pooled off him mixing with blood that dripped onto the metal flooring bellow,both Nate and Athena holding onto him as he pulled himself up with a small cry of pain. Nate quickly closed the two part door as Athena held onto Sam, slowly letting him make his way to the bench seat next to Crystal.

Sully instantly gassed the plane as bullets started to bounce and smash into the side of the plane, but it was not to long before they were up in the sky. He decided to save the talking for later as there only goal now as to leave this country as fast as they could.

Crystal was sitting next to the door, a large towel pressed firmly to her thigh as blood started to soak through the dark gray cloth. Nate was frantically searching for more as Sam sat quiet, his hands folded over his chest in a relaxed manner. Athena was kneeling down in front of him, leaning against the seat as both hands pressed firmly against his hip and lower stomach with blood slowly pooled over her shaking bullet wounds had pieced his side, and he was the one who ended up toppling over both the girls on the cliff.

 **"Hey, Sam... Stay with us ok?"**

Athena spoke quietly to the man above her, slowly sitting down on the carpeted flooring as to continue to press onto his wounds. Her breathes seemed to get shaky as she panted harshly, blue eyes looking up at him with a worried expression. She might not of known him for more then a day, but she considered him her friend, and all her friends she cared about.

 **"No need to worry about me, its just a flesh wound."** He smiled to her, brown eyes slowly looking down to the form that sat next to him. He was trying to reassure her, but it was failing miserably as he coughed and winced from the sudden pain.

Nate had frantically rushed back with a large towel in hand, pressing it against his brothers side while Athena placed hers back on top of the cloth to prevent more blood from pooling out. He was in bad shape, and everyone new it.

 _ **"Hey is everyone all right back there? do we need to make a stop?"**_

A muffled voice shouted out from the cockpit as Sully continued to drive the small plane, turning quickly to look behind him at the small and tiered group before refocusing on the sky's ahead.

Crystal could only look to Athena as she sat still pressing the towel to her leg, slowly standing with the help of the metal walls around her. She limped immensely as she removed the towel, blood instantly starting to flow down her thigh once more. She was taking off the wet prison uniform, unzipping it and stepping out as slow as possible before throwing it to the side. With that she hobbled her way over to Athena, who gave her a worried gaze in return before Crystal plopped down with a grunt right beside her.

Reaching around she unzipped her partners uniform and pulled one side off her shoulder, revealing a very large stream of blood running down her shoulder blade. She must have hit a rock on the fall down the cliff, and gently pressed the towel to her back to stop the bleeding as much as possible. The girls then only exchanged a small smile to one another, a thank you in silence.

 **"Ya, Sam and Crystal are not doing to well. We need to hurry."** Nate yelled back to Sully, still kneeling next to Sam as to help Athena press into his side.


End file.
